Missing Daddy
by FreudTastic
Summary: Kog'Maw has gone off into the Void to look for the one he calls 'daddy', but fails to find him. Who will comfort the sad little Void monster? KogMalz Oneshot.


**League of Legends belongs to Riot Games; I do not own League of Legends or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made fiction.**

"Daaaaaaaddyyyyyyy… …"

The horrible being known as Kog'Maw, a Void creature of insatiable hunger and hideous abilities, was skulking around the Void Realm in search of the one he called 'daddy', but that few actually knew of. No one knew why Kog'Maw was constantly calling out for his 'daddy', or who it was, but what most people did not know was that it was not actually as a sign of hostility or a threat… but actually a call of loneliness. See, the so-proclaimed 'Mouth of the Abyss' was a creature born into the Void all on his own, but he knew of one being that always was by his side, and raised him as his own, and as such, he grew to call him his dad. But ever since escaping the Void and luring Malzahar into turning into one of their minions, his father-figure had all but disappeared, and he was stuck with the likes of Malzahar, Kassadin and Cho'Gath. As time grew to pass, Kog'Maw had begun to long for his so-called father, but never actually having found him. In desperation, Kog'Maw suddenly left the Institute of War, going back into the Void to find him, which surprised the other Champions to some degree. He had never experienced the full extent of loneliness, as he had been too ravaged and obsessed with hunger and feeding, but now, those feelings had settled to some decree, and he was beginning to feel he did not fit in with the others. He wanted to go _home_. But where would a being like him ever have a 'home' to begin with?

"Daaaaaddyyyyy…" he kept calling out, searching the Void realm, searching under every purple-toned rock and rubble piece, desperate of finding the one he had longed and searched for in such a long time… but nay, he did not find anything, not even as much as a hint. This saddened Kog'Maw, and it felt like someone pushed a stake through his toxic-infested body, right in his chest. And it didn't feel good. Not good at all. "Daddy…" the beast suddenly began whimpering mixed with a few sad snarls and grunts, as if it was sniffling, and soon enough, Kog'Maw's first, but definetly not last tear began forming in one of his four eyes, and dripped down onto the ground. Finally giving up on his seemingly hopeless chase, Kog'Maw whimpered and curled up into a ball on the ground, hiding his face in his chest as the tears began to flow. Where was his daddy? Why had he abandoned him, leaving him all alone in this world? He wanted him back… wanted him so badly. He did not want to be alone anymore.

"Daddy… c-come back… to Kog'Maw…"

* * *

><p>"Where is that good-for-nothing glutton? Agh, they seriously had to send <em>me<em> of all persons…" Malzahar muttered as he was later seen hovering around the Void realm, searching for the League's run-away Champion. He personally hated running the League's errands, but given his strong bond to Kog'Maw, the Summoners found him the perfect being to get him back. Still, he didn't like being treated like some search-dog. He was _The_ Prophet of The Void! Still, here he was, searching for Kog'Maw. "Now when I get my hands on-" suddenly, he stopped, hearing a low sniffle and whimper nearby as he had never heard such a thing in his life. "Hm? What's that? Could it be…" he hovered closer towards the noise, and upon finding the source, he was slightly discomforted by his discovery; Kog'Maw, rolled up into a defensive ball, and he was _crying_. He could not see it, but he could definetly feel the little Void monster's emotions. "… Kog'Maw?" he called out, as the Mouth of the Abyss slightly choked its whimpers and looked up from his position, seeing Malzahar near him.

"M-M-Malzy?" he asked, using his nickname for Malzahar since he had a hard time pronouncing his full name. "W-Why Malzy here?"

"I was sent to find you, Kog'Maw." The Prophet said simply, his feet moving down from their hovering and planting them onto the ground. "I'm here to take you back to the League." At those words, Kog'Maw just rolled back up, with a rather surly look too.

"No! Kog'Maw don't want to go back! Kog'Maw wants to find… t-to find… daddy…"

"… Daddy? Kog'Maw, you have never told me you had a father." Malzahar was quite surprised. He had thought that the times Kog'Maw mentioned this 'daddy' was just some sort of threat, but seeing his state now, and how sad he was… he confirmed that this 'daddy' was for real. "Why did you not tell me or Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw?"

"Because… Kog'Maw thought Malzy and Cho would just think Kog'Maw was joking…" Kog'Maw mumbled a bit, still trying to hold back his multitude of tears. "Kog'Maw thought… M-Malzy would think Kog'Maw was not telling truth… b-but… Kog'Maw had daddy… daddy helped Kog'Maw… helped him a lot…"

"What happened with your father then, Kog'Maw?"

"Daddy left… Kog'Maw alone… until Kog'Maw found way to Valoran… and the League… Malzy was at the League… promised Kog'Maw lots of fun and things to eat… but… Kog'Maw began missing daddy… he felt… alone…" Malzahar sighed as Kog'Maw spoke in his sad, shaky tone of voice, of how he missed his father after he had left him all alone, and how Kog'Maw really seemed to like him. Sitting down nearby, the Prophet tried thinking of something to say to possibly cheer him up a bit. He usually seemed to be the uncaring kind of person, but Malzahar was actually deeply caring of his fellow Void beings, one exception being Kassadin, who hated him with a passion.

"Well…" he finally spoke. "I understand your pain, Kog'Maw. It is not easy being all alone in a world like Valoran, or the Void, for that matter. I was all alone before I became one with the Void, but I kept going strong. But then again… you are but a child. You don't look like it, but I can see that you are very young, still. It is understandable that you would miss someone of great meaning to you, and that it is hard to move on once you begin missing them. But there is nothing I, or the League can do about it, I am afraid… your father might even be g-"

"NO! Daddy is not gone! Daddy still lives!" Kog'Maw suddenly barked as he jumped straight up, a slight hint of anger painting his saddened face as he was both snarling and whimpering at once. "Kog'Maw does not know why he thinks so… but Kog'Maw knows daddy is not gone! Kog'Maw will find daddy! And when he does, Kog'Maw will be happy! He won't need stupid League and stupid fake friends! Kog'Maw will only need daddy! He… He will…" he slowly turned even more sad as the actual idea of his father being gone slowly crept into his head, and suddenly, he was whimpering again, throwing himself against Malzahar as his head was on his lap, tears falling from his insect-like eyes. "M-Malzy… K-Kog'Maw sometimes think… d-d-daddy is dead… a-and that Kog'maw will n-never see him again… b-b-but Kog'Maw still miss daddy… K-K-Kog'Maw is hurting… i-inside…" of course having been shocked of the Void monster's pounce, Malzahar was left with no way to retaliate until he had heard Kog'Maw's worry of his father being dead, and he just sighed. Slowly reaching a hand up onto the top of Kog'Maw's head, he began to slowly pet him.

"Kog'Maw, hush… do you even hear yourself? Do not be foolish and naïve… your father is not dead. If he was strong enough to bring up a Void monster like yourself, I am sure he is strong enough to handle himself… us Void beings have incredibly high age. We will not die easily. I am sure he is still out there… you just have to be patient, Kog'Maw… and be strong." Malzahar had never been the comforting kind of person, but… he found it strangely good to be comforting Kog'Maw like this. Like an unknown warmth, long lost from him, began spreading throughout his body and out to his very fingertips. It felt really good, and he wanted that feeling to stay. "Your father will possibly find _you_, in due time. Just hold on for a bit more, okay? We all care for you, Kog'Maw. Not all Champions might find you… the most pleasant to look at, but rest assured, me and Cho'Gath care more than enough for you and your well-being. Do not believe, for one second, that you are alone. We are always with you." then, Malzahar wrapped his arms slightly around Kog'Maw's bulbous body, and hugged him lightly. The warmth was almost overwhelming him by now, but he still enjoyed it. The whimpering had ceased, and Kog'Maw was honestly surprised that someone like Malzahar cared about him so much… almost like he was his father, but still not. Even so, he appreciated the hug, as he nuzzled into it slightly, the crying and whimpering from before having put a toll on his little body as he felt himself weaken, and close his eyes.

"Malzy… Kog'Maw is… sleepy…" he said, and with a loud yawn afterwards, he fell into a deep slumber, curled up on Malzahar's lap and purring softly in his sleep. The Void Prophet let him stay in this position, not really having a hurry to get him back to the Institute, and just smiled a bit under the robes covering his face. Kog'Maw could be damn cute when he was not devouring Minions and Champions on the Fields of Justice… and this was the first time he had gotten to see it.


End file.
